kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion Man
Scorpion Man(さそり男 Sasori otoko) is a Scorpion-based Kaijin from Episode 3 of Kamen Rider. He was once Hongo’s old friend and rival named Goro Hayase. He is voiced by Michihiro Ikemizu. Appearance Scorpion Man‘s entire body is colored red with some black-and-white color schemes in his torso, lege, and arms. He has a small pincher claws on his left hand, a circular mouth grill, tiny sickle-like mandibles on the cheekbones, a white-stripe on the face, and a tiny stinger tail on top. Biography Hongo’s old friend/rival, Goro Hayase, wanted to be able to beat Hongo. So he came to Shocker and willingly let them operate on him. After the operation, Hayase became Scorpion Man. The Great Leader of Shocker lets him lead an army of man-eating Scorpions that can shoot red acid from their tails that can melt people into blood. Great Leader of Shocker performs the experiment of the man-eating Scorpions on human slaves of Shocker, whom were never turned into Kaijin nor were apart of the foot Soliders. The experiment was a success as the Scorpions killed all of the human slaves, except for an elderly one named Itou. When Scorpion Man is sent out, the Great Leader of Shocker decides to use the old man as bait for Kamen Rider. After Hongo saves Itou, Scorpion Man follows them and discovers that he is currently staying at a hotel. Scorpion Man arrives there as his old human identity to get closer to Hongo, the same time when Ruriko’s arrives. When Shocker combatants and a bunch of man-eating Scorpions arrive, Hayase fights along side Hongo to gain his trust. However, more man-eating Scorpions arrive and kill the Itou. Ruriko’s gets kidnapped, so Hongo and Hayase follow the Shocker comabants to a secret base. When they arrive there, Hayase reveals himself to Hongo as Scorpion Man. Scorpion Man tries to have Hongo and Ruriko be put into a room filled with the man-eating Scorpions, but Hongo fights back against the combatants and he and Ruriko manage to escape. Hongo confronts Scorpion Man when he and the Shocker combatants arrive outside. Hongo tries to talk Hayase out of it, but Scorpion Man doesn’t listen so he leads the combatants to fight him. Hongo transforms into Kamen Rider after rolling down a sandy cliff and fights back. Scorpion Man after a while, Scorpion Man gets the combatants to hide in the sand, but Kamen Rider easily finds them and kills each one through the sand. Finally, the two fight each other until Kamen Rider uses Rider Scissors and throws Scorpion Man onto the sand, where he melts down into blood and shortly into nothingness. Powers/Abilties Man-Eating Scorpions: Scorpion Man can control an army of Man-Eating Scorpions that can shoot out red acid. Human Disguise: Scorpion Man can disguise himself as his old human identity. Scorpion Claw: On his left hand, he has a Scorpion claw. Although, He never uses it in actual battle. Category:Scorpion Kaijin Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Disguised Kaijin Category:Ichigo Shocker